


¿Qué es lo que ves?

by Antoshka



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bullet Point, M/M, Suggested adult topics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoshka/pseuds/Antoshka
Summary: ¿Qué puedes ver a simple vista? Una ciudad devastada; ¿Qué puedes ver mas allá? Un joven con un odio que le hierve la sangre, pero ¿Y lo que los demás NO ven?





	

«¿Qué es lo que puedes ver desde allí?»

  
  
  
  
Unos pasos muy pesados se acercaron hasta a su lado, mirando junto a él, aquel panorama desolador que siempre solía tener Sokovia, aunque desde aquella perspectiva en la que se encontraba Maximoff y la gran IA, daba mucho más que una simple pena.  
  
  
  
Un gran silencio, había en aquellos dos seres que se encontraban parados ahí.  
  
  
  
**—Triste, ¿no es así? —** Preguntó de repente Ultrón, sin apartar la mirada de la ciudad; sin embargo, solo había recibido como respuesta unos labios apretados y una mirada resentida de Pietro **— _Ellos_ , supuestamente, creen ser _“personas de paz”_ , pero… ¿Dónde está la paz aquí? —**Volvió a interrogarle de una manera intimativa, alimentando a su vez el odio que residía en él junto con su hermana Wanda.  
  
  
  
  
**—Esas son solo simples palabras de aliento en vano. —** Respondió por lo bajo, escuchando ahora un tiroteo, nuevamente, se había desatado la violencia en una de las calles.  
  
  
  
**—Sin embargo—** Replicó ese gran robot **—No es algo que no sea imposible de hacer Pietro. —** Había sonado tan…cercano con decir su nombre **—Solo hay que tomar las medidas que sean necesarias para alcanzar lo que tanto ansiamos encontrar.**  
  
  
  
**—Yo solo busco acabar con Stark. —** Interrumpió con ese odio inundado en sus orbes, ese trauma sí que había alimentado su ira y la de su hermana durante años.  
  
  
  
**—Y ese es uno de los objetivos para poder alcanzar la paz. —** Culminó lo que decía y es entonces donde allí los invadió el silencio.  
  
  
  
Para Pietro escuchar esas palabras eran casi como algo muy lejano a la realidad misma, ¿Solamente con _“eso”_ lograrían cumplir con su objetivo? Sonaba tan fácil a simple vista… ¿No había algo más? ¿Qué seguiría después de eso? Y por, sobre todo, ¿Por qué su hermana y él? ¿Qué fue lo que provocó que Ultrón decidiese que ellos se aliaran con él?  
  
  
  
  
**—¿Por qué nosotros…? —** Dijo casi en un murmullo entre dientes y el robot simplemente se giró un poco para oír más atentamente sus palabras **—¿Por qué decidiste que nos uniéramos a ti?**  
  
  
  
Una risa apenas audible se escuchó de la Inteligencia Artificial, confundiendo, más aún, al joven Maximoff.  
  
  
  
**—Increíble que aún no puedas notarlo. —** Definitivamente, se encontraba totalmente confundido **—Ambos buscamos objetivos distintos, que necesitan del otro para poder ser cumplidos, nos necesitamos entre los tres; si queremos que se haga realidad. —** Pausó por unos instantes y se acercó más a él **—Dime, ¿No quieres que tu venganza se haga realidad? —** Dijo en un tono bajo, como si hubiera más gente en el lugar y esperara a que solo Pietro lo escuchase **—¿Vuestra venganza? ¿No los haría feliz a ti…y a Wanda? —** Una ligera sonrisa apareció en Ultrón.  
  
  
  
Malicioso.  
  
  
  
Con aquellas últimas palabras, no pudo evitar pensar en su hermana, Wanda, ella era lo más especial para él y el único tesoro que quedaba, hablar de lo que quería ella, en lo que le haría feliz, era tocar su talón de Aquiles.  
  
  
  
Tragó en seco y simplemente asintió con su cabeza, bajando la mirada de Sokovia, Ultrón por su lado, estaba más que complacido.  
  
  
  
  
**—Por eso mismo, necesito de su ayuda, para que ambos podamos cumplir lo que deseamos. —** En ese momento posó su mano sobre el hombro del humano **—Sé que ustedes dos lo harán bien…—** Sin embargo, peligrosamente su mano bajo hasta colocarse en su cintura. Pietro no pudo evitar sudar un poco de frío y cerrar sus parpados **—Sé que TU lo harás bien, Pietro Maximoff.**  
  
  
  
  


«¿Qué es lo que ves? Más allá de unas simples palabras, podemos ver mucho más.»

  
  
  
  


«Tú sabes que es lo que ocurre en aquella iglesia abandonada en Sokovia durante las noches, cuando Wanda no mira y cuando Pietro esta solo con aquel monstruo…»

 


End file.
